


Le baptême

by Melie



Series: Good Omens - Next Generation [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christianity, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque la famille Young se rend à un baptême, il faut expliquer certaines choses aux enfants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le baptême

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Tout (ou presque) à Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman.

Sam Young étant à l'âge où l'on pose beaucoup de questions (1), Adam et Pepper avaient pris quelques heures de leur temps pour s'asseoir avec leur fils et lui expliquer le B.A.-BA d'un baptême en préparation de la cérémonie à laquelle ils allaient bientôt assister. Angua écoutait également, évidemment, mais Angua n'était pas du genre à poser des questions. Angua préférait donner des réponses (2).

Ils pensaient avoir tout couvert : la cérémonie, sa signification, le rôle des parrains et marraines, pourquoi il valait mieux ne pas mentionner Granddaddy (3) ni Crowley... pour les questions les plus difficiles, ils décidèrent d'en référer à Aziraphale, ce qui valut à l'ange l'une des plus longues conversations téléphoniques de sa vie (4).

Pour leur plus grande fierté, Sam se tint parfaitement tranquille lors de toute la durée de la cérémonie, et ne posa aucune question, ni au prêtre, ni à ses parents, ni à leurs voisins.

La question fut posée alors que les parents juraient d'élever leur enfant selon la foi chrétienne, et elle sortit exceptionnellement de la bouche d'Angua.

« Et si il veut pas, hein ? »

Avant que Pepper ait pu la faire taire, la petite se leva sur le banc et toisa l'assemblée du haut de ses quatre ans.

« C'est quand même pas très juste, de lui imposer ça, non ? » (5)

Le prêtre commit alors la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il tenta de répondre.

Angua l'écouta patiemment, toujours juchée sur le banc. A côté d'elle, Sam avait manifestement oublié de refermer la bouche, ouverte sous la stupeur. Pepper souriait, tenant la main d'Adam, lequel semblait également trouver la situation amusante. (6)

L'ultime erreur du prêtre fut de s'être cru convaincant, et d'ajouter avec un grand sourire :

« Maintenant, je te propose de te rasseoir, et si tu as d'autres questions, tu peux venir au catéchisme demain. »

Angua se rassit.

 

 

Le lendemain, après le catéchisme, le prêtre ramena lui-même Sam (7) et Angua à leur mère, qui les attendait à la porte de l'église, et la supplia de ne plus jamais, jamais les laisser venir, lui indiquant même l'adresse du temple protestant le plus proche.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) La plupart commençant par « pourquoi », suivi de la réponse donnée à la question précédente.
> 
> (2) Réponses qui faisaient hausser les sourcils à plus d'un adulte, en particulier lorsqu'elle se chargeait de parfaire l'éducation de leurs enfants à leur place.
> 
> (3) Non pas que Sam le mentionnât d'habitude, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir
> 
> (4) Ne serait-ce parce qu'il lui fallut quelques temps avant de comprendre le fonctionnement du portable de Crowley.
> 
> (5) L'élocution d'Angua n'avait de cesse d'étonner les grandes personnes. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été encouragée très tôt par la combinaison de divers facteurs : la compétition d'un frère aîné, la bienveillance d'un ange bibliothécaire, et l'érudition de son oncle Wensleydale.
> 
> (6) Réaction qui peut paraître étrange étant donné les précautions mentionnées ci-dessus, mais les parents d'Angua semblaient penser que puisque le mal était fait... le mal était fait.
> 
> (7) Sam avait tenu à accompagner sa petite soeur. Il s'était bien gardé de mentionner que c'était pour la protéger du méchant prêtre, qu'il soupçonnait d'être en fait une tarantule géante extra-terrestre déguisée en être humain pour mieux appâter les petites filles : Angua lui aurait assuré être parfaitement capable de se défendre seule, et il n'aurait pas pu poser ses propres questions.


End file.
